


What Happens in the Car, Stays in the Car (Pony-Bit)

by mynameisdrella



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Blowjobs, Boypussy, Crossdressing, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Hickies, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, The Outsiders, Thigh hickies, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Ponyboy, blonde Ponyboy, boypussy Ponyboy, car sex??? But they don’t have sex???, femboy, femboy Ponyboy, jealous two bit, pony is 16 so underage, slight thigh kink, upskirt fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Ponyboy likes to wear skirts and dresses, and Two-Bit likes to see Pony in his skirts and dresses, he only looks, never touches. Until, a soc tries to get into Pony's pretty floral skirt at the drive-in. Oh! Did I mention Pony has a pussy?





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold at the drive-in and Pony wanted a jacket. Two-Bit was supposed to get here any minute now and he supposed he could ask to borrow the older greasers leather jacket. He knew it was dumb of him not to bring one, but he hadn't thought about it when he had left the house with Johnny and Dallas nearly an hour prior. He was sitting alone toward the back of the theatre and Johnny and Dally had disappeared twenty minutes before to God only knows where. That didn't really matter though, Johnny would've leant Pony his jacket but Pony hadn't felt cold while Dally and Johnny were with him so it hadn't occurred to him to ask. Johnny always had a jacket and so did Dally, Pony supposed that if he asked to borrow Dally's jacket, Dallas probably would've scolded him. Dallas would call him dumb and Johnny would've calmed him down and asked that he let Pony borrow Dally's jacket. Dally would've done it because it was Johnny asking and Johnny was the only one Dally really listened to. It was too late not though, they were probably fooling around in Buck's car and Pony felt a pang of jealousy hit him as he wondered what having a boyfriend to keep him warm felt like.    
  
Pony pondered this as he waited another fifteen minutes before a soc he didn't know the name of, sat right next to him leaning a bit too close for comfort.    
"H-hello there," Pony greeted the soc.    
"Hi, what's a pretty boy like you doing at the drive-in all alone? You lookin' for some fun?" With that he placed a hand on Pony's knee running it on the inside, effectively making him more and more uncomfortable as the minutes went on. The boy kept flirting with Pony and soon had Pony in his lap, Pony was looking around nervously, hoping Two-Bit or someone came to save him. When the boy tried sticking his disgusting hands under Pony's skirt was the final straw for Pony.   
"I have a boyfriend," Pony said abruptly, stopping the soc in his tracks if only for a minute "oh yeah?" The soc said amusedly, like he didn't believe Pony. Pony was lying of course but he could think of not better way to get this guys grubby hands off of him then to lie that he has a boyfriend. "Well where is he then? I don't see him." Two-Bit showed up at that moment and said angrily "He's right in front of you, asshole" Pony took that as his opportunity to get off the soc's lap and stand behind Two-Bit. The soc stood up and went to shove Two-But but before he could, Two-Bit threw a hard punch, effectively nailing the soc in the eye, casing him to stumble back a bit and trip over the chairs behind him. He fell backwards over the chairs and landed on his back groaning like the little bitch he was. (At least that's what Two-Bit was thinking, tbh)    
  
Two-But grabbed Pony's hand harshly and tugged him away. They went straight to Two-Bits car and Pony was sure he was gonna get a beat down, as were the people around them as they were sending Pony sympathetic looks when they saw Two-Bit dragging him away looking angrier than the devil himself.    
  
When they got to Two-Bits car, Pony went to get into the passenger seat before Two-Bit stopped him saying "Get in the backseat."   
"Why?"   
"Get in the backseat."   
"But I-"   
"Now,"   
Pony did as he was told and sat impatiently as Two-Bit drove away. All Pony could think about was how angry Darry was gonna be and how stupid he had acted. He should've just left as soon at that soc had sat next to him. But he soon noticed that Two-Bit wasn't driving to his house, he was headed toward the parking lot of the playground that was a few minutes away from his house. That made Pony a little nervous, but he had to admit, Two-Bit acting demanding was kinda hot and the thought of Two-Bit punishing him or roughing him up a bit had Pony dampening slightly in his panties. When Two-Bit stopped the car, he ungracefully climbed over the front seat and sat next to Pony.    
"You wanna explain why that soc had you on his lap like some easy broad?" Two-Bit asked. Pony sighed and mumbled ashamedly    
"He just put me on his lap and wouldn't let me go,"   
"You should've known better than the stick around in the first place Pony, did you think about it?" That bothered Pony more than it should have because he snapped at Two-Bit with his next statement.   
"You sound like Darry, you never lecture me like him Two-Bit,"   
"Don't compare me to Darry, Ponyboy." Two-Bit snapped back.   
"Why not? You're actin' just like hi-" all of a sudden Two-Bit had Pony pinned to the backseat and was leaning over him, glaring at him agitatedly. Without warning, Two-Bit leaned in and kissed Pony hard and slow, like he was savoring Pony and their moment. This went on for minutes before Two-Bit spread Pony's legs and slipped in between them, still kissing the younger boy deeply. Pony moaned softly into the older's mouth when he felt his skirt being pushed up to his waist and Two-Bit's hands beginning to rub his pale and clean shaven thighs. Pony gripped at Two-Bits biceps and slipped a small hand up his shirt to run over his abs, making Two-Bit shiver slightly and making Pony giggle at the older. Two-Bits large and rough hands ran in between Pony's thighs and occasionally squeezed at the flesh, drawing gasps from Pony when he squeezed hard enough for it to feel pleasurable. After a while of just kissing, and touching, Two-Bit pulled away slightly and looking into Pony's eyes, asked "Can I try something?" while sounding the slightest bit hesitant. Pony nodded slightly, looking up at Two-Bit before kissing him on the lips once more, before Two-Bit pulled away moved farther down Pony's body, so that he was right in front of Pony's pale and pretty pink panties. Pony was already a bit damp and that made Two-Bit feel somewhat cocky while he leaned down and blew a breath on Pony through his panties. Pony gasped slightly and Two-Bit chuckled before pulling Pony's panties down and off of him, subtly slipping them into his back pocket. (A/N: we all know Two-Bit is a thief and Pony's panties are no exception to that, js)

Two-Bit parted Pony's legs once more, spreading them wider and holding the backs of Pony's thighs keeping his legs to Pony's chest, revealing his pretty pink pussy to him completely.    
  
Two-Bit leaned in and began to kiss around Pony's entrance and thighs. He left a few open mouthed kisses before sucking a light love bite on the inside of Pony's pale left thigh. Two-Bit sucked another light love bite in the same place on the opposite side, to match while Pony whined at him to "get on with it". Pony looked so gorgeous, all spread out for him to taste and touch, better than any greaser or soc ever could. With that in mind, Two-Bit dipped his head lower and began to lightly lap at the wet flesh, moaning against it at the delicious taste. Pony squirmed and let out appreciative noises, clutching the seat rather than running his hands through Two-Bits perfectly styled and greased up hair.   
  
Two-Bit loved the noises Pony was emitting and loved the effect he had on the younger boy. But alas, Two-Bit was a fucking tease and continued to only lap at Pony lightly because it drove him crazy and he wanted to drag it out.    
"Ugh, Two-Bit," Pony whined "please stop teasin' me, woulda?" Two-Bit smirked slightly and kept up his light lapping for a few minutes more as Pony continued to whine, before he abruptly pushed his entire tongue into Pony's dripping pussy, lapping at the walls harshly.    
  
Two-Bit didn't hold back and continued tongue fucking the younger boy as his thighs shook and his pussy leaked that delicious juice Two-Bit loved. Two-Bit couldn't help himself and after a few more seconds of harsh thrusts of his tongue, he began to suck Pony's pretty pink pussy lips. He took one in his mouth and sucked on it lightly, biting it lightly a few times while Pony shuddered each time.    
  
The feeling was like nothing Pony had ever experienced, 'God, Two-Bit's  good at this' he thought and moaned loudly at the sensation, bucking his hips up, begging for more. Pony swore he had never been so wet in his life and he never wanted Two-Bit to stop, it felt too good to want to stop. Two-Bits tongue was so wet and warm, Pony almost wanted to beg Two-Bit to take him on that seat. In he backseat of Two-Bits beat up car, parked in the lot of the park where anyone could walk up at any given moment and catch them. That made it all the more exciting though.    
  
Two-Bit started working at his pussy as a whole and both knew Pony wasn't gonna last much longer. Two-Bit alternated between sucking on the lips, and tongue fucking the entrance, moaning at how responsive the younger was. The older of the two began to suck on the younger's clit and that was what really got Pony screaming. Two-Bit pulled away, making Pony cry out and quickly stuck two of his fingers in Pony's open mouth, effectively shutting him up.    
"We don't wanna get caught, ya dig Pony?" Pony nodded, which was more bobbing his head on Two-Bits long and thick fingers, and for a second Two-Bit lost himself just looking at Pony's pink lips warped around his fingers. "Now, suck on my fingers, get 'em nice and wet like I got you," that made Pony blush, and Two-Bit would've cooed had he not a dripping pussy waiting to be devoured once more. Pony began to suck on his fingers and Two-Bit took that as his cue to keep going down on Pony. He began to suck on Pony's clit again and decided that his entrance was begging for his attention, and pushed his tongue deep inside the delicious heat.    
  
Pony was moaning around his fingers and with a few more sucks, Two-Bit deemed them wet enough to enter the pretty boy he was feasting on. Two-Bit pulled his fingers from Pony's mouth and slowly eased one into him. Pony gasped and ground down, loving the feeling of something bigger than Two-Bits tongue and his own fingers entering him. Two-Bit thrusted his finger in and out loving how each time he pulled it the slightest bit out, Pony's pussy would clench around it as if to keep it in. Two-Bit then pushed a second finger into Pony's wetness, Pony was so tight that Two-Bit almost had trouble before Pony moaned out. "G-golly Two-Bit, you're not gonna break me- go f-faster, please," and then Pony pushed down harder than he had all night, attempting to fuck himself on Two-Bits fingers. Pony was so tight and wet around him, Two-Bit just wanted to fuck him into the seat, to watch him come undone just from Two-Bits touch.    
  
Two-Bit did as Pony asked and began to thrust his fingers in and out of Pony hard and fast, making Pony mewl and practically beg for release. And as much as Two-Bit was enjoying this, he knew that Pony needed his release. Two-Bit began to suck on Pony's clit, while keeping up his movements with his fingers. Pony was shaking and the noises he was making made t obvious he was close to finishing, he just need one last push to send him over the edge. And who was Two-Bit to deny him that? Two-Bit kept sucking his clit and without warning, nipped Pony's clit softly. It was then that Pony clenched tightly around the thick fingers that invaded him, releasing all of his juices as he moaned and squirmed and squealed beneath the man giving him all of this pleasure. Two-Bit pulled his fingers from the dripping entrance and began to lap at the juices that Pony was still releasing, greedily drinking up every drop. Pony was nearly crying from being so overwhelmed and begged the older to stop because he was sensitive. Not like the older listened of course, but it was worth a shot.   
  
When Two-Bit was satisfied with his work, he pulled away and released Pony's legs, letting them fall back to the seat limply. Two-Bit pulled Pony's skirt back down and moved to lay on him. He wrapped his strong arms around the pale body placing his head on Pony's chest. Pony calmed his breathing down and peered down at Two-Bit while he ran his fingers lightly  around the back of Two-Bits neck. Two-Bit moved up to kiss Pony's cheek, making him blush because of the action and because he could feel Two-Bits rather large hard on pressing into his thigh. He looked in to Two-Bits eyes when he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since they first entered the car.    
"Wh-what do you want me to d-do for y-you?" Two-Bit smiled slyly and said   
"Nothing tonight, but tomorrow when I pick you up to go for a drive," he leaned in and whispered hotly in Pony's ear "I want you on your knees in front of me when we're out of your houses sight." Pony blushed red but he knew all would be well, he trusted that Two-Bit would make sure everything was well. "O-okay," Pony whispered. Two-Bit pulled back so he could get a good look at Pony, smiling at his flushed cheeks and messy hair, he was gorgeous. They laid there together in silence for a while longer, Two-Bit resting on Pony's chest again and Pony still stroking the back of Two-Bits neck, before Two-Bit broke the silence.    
"I should get you home, Darry and Soda'll be worried."   
"I don't want to move, I'm exhausted." Pony mumbled, making Two-Bit chuckle.   
"C'mon, lets get you home," Two-Bit pulled away from Pony, clumsily climbing over the seat to sit in the driver's seat of his car. Pony sighed and climbed over the seat as well, very aware that the seat was colder because of his missing panties. Pony grabbed Two-Bits discarded jacket from the floor and wrapped himself in it before scooting to sit in the middle, laying his head on Two-Bits shoulder as Two-Bit drove him home. Pony had dozed off during the short ride and soon he felt Two-Bit gently shaking him to wake him up. He awoke and mumbled something incoherent that made Two-Bit smile before helping him out of the car. They walked up the steps of the front porch, through the living too where Johnny was laying on the couch with a quick greeting and up the stairs, Two-Bit leading the way. Two-Bit kissed Pony on the cheek and Pony blushed, walking to his and Soda's bedroom, climbing into bed tiredly. Two-Bit headed home with the biggest smile on his face while he drove home.   
  
And if Johnny noticed the pale pink panties sticking out of Two-Bits back pocket, or how Pony kept pulling his skirt down as he climbed the stairs, slightly wincing as he took the first three steps, he didn't say. After all, everyone had secrets and Johnny wasn't a narc in the slightest.   
  



	2. What Happen’s in the Car Stays in the Car PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Pony-Bit smut you’ve all been waiting for!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the smut you've all been asking for for the past like year or two and I finally got around to doing it!! I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope it's up to your standards!! Also please don't comment on any mistakes I didn't edit this I literally got a wild hair and wrote it and was too excited to edit it haha.

Ponyboy bounded down the stairs when he heard Two-Bit’s car honking outside. Johnny was no longer on the couch when he passed through the living room, and no one else was home. Darry was at work and Soda was out with Steve somewhere, so the youngest Curtis brother wasn’t worried about getting into trouble. He slammed the screen door shut and hopped down the three steps on the porch. He got to the front passenger seat of Two-Bit’s car and yanked the door open before plopping down on the seat. 

 

“Hey Two,” he grinned at the older man. Two-Bit glanced around quickly before leaning in and kissing Ponyboy on the lips. Ponyboy tried to lean into the kiss but Two-Bit pulled away before anything ‘exciting’ could happen. He pouted a bit and Two-Bit laughed at him.

 

“Cheer up baby, I’ll give ya what ya want soon.” He then pulled out of the Curtis house driveway and onto the road. 

 

Remembering what Two-Bit had told him the night before (as if he could forget) Ponyboy scooted to the middle seat and started to unzip Two-Bit’s pants. Two-Bit let him pull the jeans and boxers down, revealing his hardening cock. Pony decided to just jerk Two-Bit for a moment to get him fully hard, the elder let out a deep breath at the feeling of Ponyboy’s pale hand wrapping around the base of his cock, stroking up and down. 

 

“You gonna park so I can get on my knees?” Ponyboy whispered in Two-Bit’s ear, his hand speeding up on Two-Bit’s dick. Two-Bit didn’t answer, he jerked the steering wheel to the right and pulled off the road. A quick glance at his surroundings and Ponyboy realized Two-Bit had parked them in an alley that was quite dark, despite it only being the middle of the day. Two-Bit pulled the lever that made the seat move farther back from the dashboard. He then raised the steering wheel so that Ponyboy would have enough room on the floor, and not have to worry about hitting his head on the wheel. Ponyboy grinned at Two-Bit and kissed his cheek before getting off the seat and onto his knees in front of the greaser. 

 

Ponyboy kissed the bright pink tip and glanced up at Two-Bit before laying a few more kisses on the flushed skin. Two-Bit encouraged the younger to take the head into his mouth. First stroking Pony’s cheek then moving his thumb down to the younger’s chin and gently pulling his lower lip down to reveal his pink tongue. The elder then pushed his hips forward a little bit to rest his cock on Pony’s tongue. Two-Bit’s breathing got deeper when he watched Ponyboy close his lips around his his cock, the the wet warm mouth surrounding his sensitive tip. Ponyboy gave a light suck and if he could, he would have grinned at older man. 

 

Two-Bit sighed and leaned his head back on the seat as Pony started sucking harder, but stayed teasing by not taking more than the tip of Two-Bit’s cock into his warm wet mouth. Ponyboy felt the slightest bit of precum leak out the tip and onto his tongue, he pulled away from the cock to just look for a second. His spit steadily dripping down in a thin line down the length of Two-Bit’s cock, combined with the precum that had started to leak out was very arousing to the blonde boy. Seeing the wanton look on Ponyboy’s face made Two-Bit want to fuck his mouth until he was crying and looked like a cock hungry whore. 

 

Ponyboy got his mouth back on Two-Bit’s cock when he saw the intense look on Two-Bit’s face as he gazed down at the blonde between his legs. He lapped at the semen and swished it around his tongue to mix with the saliva gathering then spat it back out onto the cock in front of him. Two-Bit moaned at the feeling of the warm liquid hitting the tip of his cock and then cooling as it slid down toward the base of his cock, then onto his balls. Ponyboy’s head sank lower to lick at the dripping liquid, spreading it around the hard length. Pony held eye contact with Two-Bit as he laid kisses on the older greaser’s cock, making his way from the base back up to the tip. 

 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Two-Bit said breathily, Pony smiled at him sweetly then took the head back into his mouth and quickly taking more of the hard cock. Two-Bit hissed out a few curses and that only encouraged the younger to suck harder and take more into his hot mouth. Soon, Pony was bobbing his head up and down, occasionally swallowing with hollowed flushed cheeks, the elder falling apart from his mouth. He choked when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, but he only hummed around Two-Bit’s cock and kept working at it. 

 

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum,” Two-Bit warned the blonde who only started to suck him harder. With watery eyes looking up and holding the older greaser’s gaze, Ponyboy swallowed one last time before he felt warm semen flood his mouth. Two-Bit’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Ponyboy swallowed around him again to get every drop of his cum. Pony pulled off his cock and saw the spit and semen that made a mess of the elder’s cock, so he started to clean it up. He licked every shiny drop of saliva and cum off the prick before placing one last kiss on the tip. 

 

He’d helped Two-Bit ride out his high, so he tucked the softening and spent cock back into Two-Bit’s boxers and jeans. He buttoned the pants back up and gently patted the older man’s crotch, then got up off his knees and sat on the seat beside Two-Bit. He waited until Two-Bit caught his breath before he finally asked.

 

“How was I?” As if the blonde didn’t know. Two-Bit chuckled and wrapped his arm around Pony’s shoulder to pull him closer. He kissed Ponyboy on the head and then on the lips before he answered.

 

“You were amazin’, baby.” Ponyboy grinned at him and kissed his cheek sweetly. 

 

“M all wet and deprived now.” He half joked as he moved away from Two-Bit to lift the hem of his dark blue dress. He lifted the fabric to his waist and spread his legs, revealing his light blue panties, and most importantly, the prominent wet spot that caused the fabric to cling to his soaked cunt. 

 

“I can fix that,” Two-Bit said with a wink before pulling the younger towards him to plop into his lap. Ponyboy giggled as Two-Bit started kissing him all over his face, it was going to be a good rest of the day. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!! Do you guys want a part 3?! I know nothing with Pony’s cunt really happened here but if I write a part 3 it definitely will involve that


End file.
